Hallownest High School
by average-egg
Summary: Higher beings, these words are for you alone. Beyond this click, you shall find yourself in a dope-ass high school. It's got fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bugs.
1. Chapter 1

Profesor Elderbug, an teacher at Hallownest highSchool, walked out to see a bunch of kids swarming around some thing. maybe it was a dead vengefly? he walked over to see.

"oooo! aah!" the kids said. elderbug walked up to them, shoving kids to the side so he could see. "move it small fuckers," he he got to the center of the Children Mass, he found a bug unconcious on the ground. It had a mask that was white as white people and horns that rose up to the sky if if were been standing up but it was not standing up so they pointed towards someones dick. Its mask also had two eye holes that were not closed for some reason even though it was unconcius, and the eye holes were totally and completely black like black holes except they didn't turn you into tiny spaghetti. It was wearing a cloak that had many small tendrils, and a nail weapon on its back.

"Whos this" elderbugged Proffesor Elderbig. "i dont Know' said Quirrel, one of the small fuckers that had been looking at the bug. "This dude just fell off the roof." Quirrel was less of a fucker than the rest of the fuckers and he got good grades. Because of that elderbug was not Fully pissed at Quirrel. "thanks Quirrel", he said. "you can have extra credit points for that." Quirrel smiled like the dumass suckup he was.

The unconsiuos bug moved. "gasp" said the mass of children. "Shut the fuck up" said Pefessor Elderbog. the bug opened its eyes that were already been opened. "New small fucker who are you?" asked Elderbeg.

"I don't know" said the small fucker. Another teacher, the gym teacher, Mister Sly, came over to look. "Oh fuck is that an ghost" he shocked. Elderbag looked back at the small fucker who now stood up and whos horns no longer pointed at someones dick and now at the sky.

"You are name is Ghost now." Go to the school nurse if you have amnesia," Eldorbug. Mister Sly grabbed Ghost by the arm and yanked them to Joni the Nurse;s office. Quirrel looked and wondered what the fuck.

Ghost was being dragged to the nurses office. "So my name is ghost now." Sly the jim teacher noticed they had a nail weapon on his back and also noticed it was super broked. "your nail fucking sucks but at least you have one. you might do okay in my class." He tosed Ghost into joni's offce.

Hi said Joni the nurse. "Hello," Ghost did. "What do you in here for" Joni'd. "I have anmesia. said" Ghost. "Cool drink this blue goop" said Joni. Ghost drankt eh blue gooop. "Whats this blue goop." Said ghost. "oh this is lifeblood. It's illegal but it makes you healed said joni. She was right, Ghost felt a lot healed, but they still didnt remember shit. "I still dont have memories." Ghost said. "just go back to class it'll be fine" jonia told them. Ghost left the office and went into a random classroom.

"whore you?" said some irrelivant fucker. "im Ghost"said ghost. "Ive got amenia."'

the teahcer Ms Hornet looked up. "I add you to the class roster Ghost sit down next to Quirrel." Ghost sit down next to Quirrel. "Hey you're consios now." said Quirrel. "We be friends?" Ghost nodded at thir new friend.

Ms Hornet kept talking about dumb stuff on the white board and so Ghost stopped paying attention. They looked around at other stuff and the bug next to them waved at them to say hi, but with a pickaxe instead of her hand. Ghost decided this was the way of greeting so he took out his nail and waved it at her too. Ms Hornet was angry. "Myla and Ghost you are sent to the principal room for waving around your weapons. Also ghost youre weapon is weird and cracked. Every one laughed at Ghost and Myla patted their back for some reason. Ghost waould have felt sad and humiliated if they had the capacity to feel an emotion.

"Bye ghost" said Quirrel. "bye Quirre;l said Ghost. Ghost and Myla left to go to the principle room for their holy judgement.

"Cmon follow me Ghost' said myla. "I go this way all the time so I know thw way." Ghost followed Myla and started to feel a little funny, which was weird because they didn't have the ability to feel most things but I guess funny is a thing Ghost could feel. Ghost followed Myla until they got to a bulding that said "Black Egg Office" on it. "This is the principle office," said Myla. "The principle cant talk but theyre kind of scary." They went in.

In the office there was another door that looked like a black egg. Myla opened the black egg door and wet in, and Ghost followed her like the joth piece of shit they were. Inside there was a black desk with a name plate that said "principle hollow knight" but there was no principle there. Suddenly, totally and completely unexpectedly, out of the blue and with no warning, the chair spinned around and made a noise like it hadnt been oiled since the death of some really old guy. Future me remember to add an old guy name here and if you dont i will rend the flesh from you are bones.

In the chair was the principle! Myla gasped in surprise because she hadn't expected that the principle would be sitting in a chair facing away from them and the back of the chair made it so they couldn;t see the principle, but that was what happened! She waited for Principle Hollow Knght to say something but then remembered the principle couldn't talk.

The principle saw Ghost and their eyes widened in surprised except they didn't because the principle's face was actually a mask and mask eyes can't move. they drew their not broken and very long nail and pointed it at Ghost. Ghost drew their yes broked and very short nail and pointed it at the principle. The principle saw how short and broken Ghost's nail was and put their own nail away in mercy. Ghost also did that.

The funny feeling Ghost had been feeling became huge and Ghost fell over and started glowing blue. Principle Hollow Knight looked at Myla confused and Myla shrugged. Then Myla stopped shugging and remembered Ghost was at Joni's office and said "Ghost was at Joni's office and I bet they;re just drugged out by lifeblood." Principle Hollow Knight nodded and Myla dragged the glowing Ghost back to ms Horne'ts class.

TO BE COMINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

"...And that's what hapenned." Miss Hornet had done talking about her class, and her class was done now. Ghost woke up to see the end of the class in class. They would have been worrid about getting a bad grade, but ghost did not care about grades.

"OH hi Ghost" said Myla, who was also there. "You slept through the class. Now youre going to get a bad grade. Principle Hollow Knihgt told me that my scedule is also now your scedule and we have all the same clasess."

"Ok" said ghost. Quirrel was sitting next to them too. "I also habe the same classes." He said. "Time to go to the next class!"

Quriel and Myla dragged ghost out of the room by the horns. "What's the next class?' Ghost asked.

"Jym class!" said Quirrel. Myla made an anoyyed noise. "I HATE jym class." Ghost stopped being dragged by the horns and walked on their own because they have legs. The three bugs stooped in front of a rectangle building labeld "MANTIS JYM".

"Jym class" said Myla again. The three bugs went into the MANTIS JYM and myla was annoed. Inside was the teacher Sly and a lot of other insigifant backround characters.

"Hello hello" said Mister Sly to the squad. "The last dudes are here at last." Mister Sly was a short tiny fly who looked really weak and helpless and not at all big and muscular like you would think jym teachers would be, but he was still the jym teacer anyway. "Welcome to jym class! This is jym class, in the MANTIS JYM. But this isnt jst any jym class, ooh no. This is COMBAT JYM CLASS!"

Myla made an annoyed gasping noise. "OH FUCK" she said "I SUCK AT FIGHTINg." Quirrel just smiled at the teacher without being surprised. That fucking suck up anus bitch Quirrel really did that. Ghost was surprised by there being a fight class at a school, but relaxed a bit when they heard it. Somehow they knew that they liked fights and were good at them.

"Okay! All of yu without weapons of ya own, get some from this bucket." Muster Sly held out a bucket full of nails of different sharpness. Ghost started going up, but myla stopped them. "GHost you already have a weapon. It may be shitty and cracked but it's still a weapon."

Quirrel pulled out a weapon aswell, a medium lenght not cracked nail. "I have a weapon too."

Myla pulled out her pickaxe. "Me too. I dont use it to fight though usually, I only use it to break into banks and stuff. Piggy banks."

The first 3 bugs to get weapons from Mister Sly were 3 tall mantises who each chose one of the longest nails. Then the rest of the bugs got the weapons, and they seemed kind of scared of the mantises.

"Okay!" said mister Sly after everyone got their weapons. "We all have weapons now! Since we all have weapons, it's time for a free for all battle between all of you small fuckers! Whoever beats the most bugs in 5 minutes WINS! Of course it doesn't count if you get kocked out!" The three mantises cheered, ready to fight. Sly went up to the bleachers, safe from any sharp pokey things. "Ready... GO!"

Choas broke out in the MANTIS JYM. 2 of the 3 tall mantises stood back, and the 3rd one raised its nail to fight. She took out 3 unimportint bugs in a single swing, then ran out to fight more. "Hoo boy," groned Myla. "I'm just gonna get whacked out so I don't have to fight." She ran over to the mantis, who did that, and whacked her all the way into the bleachers unconcus.

Quirrel shook his head. "Myla does that all the time he" said. "I'm gonna fight for real!" he raised his nail, dashing across the choas, taking out bugs quicker than Ghost could see. A few bugs who were sitting out too laughed at Ghost since their nail was chipped and broken and there was dirt in the cracks. Ghost would have felt humilitation but they didn't. Ghost felt a sense of uphoria come across their senses instead, and theu began to strike out. Their nail was chipped and broked, but their skill was more than enough to make up. A few strong swings later, his cracked nail took out a few bugs, surpising the bugs sitting out. A flying dude tried swinging at Chost from above, but Ghost parryd the attack and whacked the bug strait out o the air. Then ghost knocked him out. Soon all the irrelevant bugs and also Myla were gone from the battlefield and the only ones left were quirrel and the 3 mantises. The 2 mantises in the back were still chilling and hadn't fought even a little bit. Quirrel went up to the mantis that had been fighting, who had also taken out more than Quirel. "Ghost, you stay back! I'm challenging this guy to a fight!"

The mantis grinned. "You wanna challenge me, one of the 3 sister mantis lords of the MANTIS JYM? This place was named after us, dipshit! You have no chance!" Quirrel shook in his pants, which was weird because he wasnt wearing pants and pants probably didnt even exist in this universe. Then he stopped shaking in his pants. "Wait, mantis LORD? aren't you 3 sisters? How are you lords then?"

"Shtu the fuck up, dickwad! the mantis said, absolutely fucking demolishing quirrel with her nail." Ghost watched as he flew without wings directly into the celing, making a funny noise when he hit it. They then looked at the mantis lords. They and Ghost were the only ones left in the battle.

"Looks like we won again, sisters!" The mantises high fived each other. "Hey, wait a second," said Ghost. "I'm still in this." The mantises looked at ghost, then at each other, then laughed. "Ha! As if you, the tiniest of all small fuckers EVER, with a cracked-ass nail and no protective shell to speak of could beat us. But if you do challenge us, well, we won't turn down a fight!" they kept laughing. Quirrel looked down from the ceiling. "Wow. Ghost really has a lot of hubris huh." Myla nodedd from the bleacher.

Ghost looked up at him. "It's not hubris if I really am hot shit." He whacked his nail on the floor, making a thud noise. "Fight me assholes!"

The first mantis lord laughed, then raised her long nail-lance. She disappeared in a flash, then reappeard behind Ghost. Aiming her nail, she dashed forward into ghost's back... or at least she tried to. Ghost jumped over her, the as they were above, struck downward with their shitty nail. It was shitty, but the bug welding it wasn't so it did a good amount of damage. She turned around and growled at them, then dashed off to nowhere again. The other 2 sisters had stopped chattig wit each other and was waching the fight now.

The lord that ghost was fighting reappeared above them, intedo to strike from above, but Ghost sensed it and stepped out of the way then hit the mantis. The mantis disappeared again, then showed up clinging to the wall and threw a funky looking chakram that came from wherever. Ghost jumped over it to hit the lord. The downed bugs were watchign like "holy shit, are the mantis lords gonna be dethrones? And by this tiny fucker?" Myla watched in surprise. "Wow, Ghost was right, they realy are hot shit."

After a bit, Ghost hit the mantis lord again, and the lord kneeled to the ground. "What the fuck" she said as she dashed back to th bleachers and slumped over. The other 2 sisters looked in shock, surprise, awe, and something else. Then they got pissed. "Holy shit dude. LEt's gang up on this dude." The two remaining mantises jumped toward them, then dashed at them one after the other. Ghost used their nail shash downward to bounce off one, but missed the second one and got hit. "Fuck" they said, and started watching out for 2 instead of one.

"Hmm, Ghost's gonna get Rat Pissed," said Myla. A bug next to her wondered what that meant as he watched ghost dodge all the remaining 2 lords attacks at the same time while still getting attacks in themself. Mister Sly watched in surprise.

After a while, and after both sides got hit a bunch (but the mantis lords got hit like way more) one mantis slumped over and dashed back to the bleachers. The remaining mantis lord was breating a lot, and Ghost just stared at her with their empty soulless lookin eyes. they walked over to her, and whacked her a bunch with their nail, then she fell over and dashed back to her sisters. Everyone got super quiet. "Holy shit" Myla said, "They didn't get Rat Pissed."

Mister Sly jumped down from the bleachers. "Neat. You beat my best stuents. As a reward for tht, I'll give you a good grade!" Ghost just looked at him, not really caring. "Ah, well you also barely got hit. I'll give you extra credit points for that!" Mister Sly held out a weird hook looking thing. "Here is your extra credit reward. The MANTIS claw can let you slide down walls and jump off of them."

Ghost shrugged, not knowing how that works, but took it anyway. "Cool."

The bell rang, and JYM CLASS was over.


	3. HALLOWEEN SPETIAL

HOLLOW NEST HIGH SCHOOL HOLLOWEEN SPETIAL!

After Jym Class, ghost and myla and squirrel went out to the parking lot. it was Lunch, but no one ate lunch during lunch becase thet woud be weird and not a cool kid thing to do. Most kid just did weed in the parking lot so the squad was going to do that to. Suddenly, there was a fucking lamp!

"where did this come from" said ghose.

Myla and Quirl shugged. "There is a thing under it."

ghost nodded. "time to go absoluytely fucking batshit babey!" they started whackinh the thing under it with their nail and suddenly the lamp lit on fire! al the cool bugs came over to light their weed on it.

My la looked aroud. "We should leae vefore anyone figurs out we lit this on fire. I dont wqant to be arrested for arcon." Quirrel quirreld and the squirreled out.

Back in yhr big area that all the NERDS humg out in to eat lunvvh, there were weak fuckers running around like their balls had falled of. "AHH! AHH! THIS TENT EXISTS!"

Ghost looked at the tent like "oh hey there's a tent." quirel nodded solemly.

The bell rang and all the stupit nersds went back to the cassrooms, but ghost wasnt a nerd and didnt give a flyinh fuck about grades at all. "Lets go into that tent."

Quire; shook his hea. "I am a nerd and my favoreinte class id next. Bye." he left.

myla looked at her pickaxe. "You do you ghost. I dont like the circus. she left.

With a angry grunt, ghost looked at their old shitty nail weapon. "fuck man let's do this." They went into the tent.

In the tent theyr was a guy playing the buggordion.(like an accordion but bug) He told ghost to fo into the tent more, so ghost did. inside there was the hottest bug ghost had ever seen even tho ghsot did not realize how hot this buig was. this dide had a fantastic cape thingy rhat was black on the outside and red on the inside amd likely very warm, and a face that looked like someone from hot topic but edgier and more crert. ghost said "hey fucker."

the hot topic bug man turned over. "Hi. you must have been the one to whack the shit out of that lamp yeah?"

ghost nodded because they did not know that destruction of property and also arson was a crime.

The edgelord nodded. "Cool. Take my kid." he threw a thing at ghost, which they cuaght. turing it over in their hanbds, Gost say it was a charm thing. When they put it on their cloak, a tiny edgy bat manifeted nex to em. "That's my kid. Feed it fire and itll fuck som shit up for you."

Ghost looked at th bat. "Thid got a name?"

the hot topic bug man dispearred in red fire, leaving behind words "I dont give a shit name it whatever."

"hm." Ghost looked at the small edgy flying creature and pointrd to it. "your name is batman."

Batman meowed.

GHost left the tent and remembered they had to go to class. "Oh yeah I need to go to class. They walked to there next class, by profissor Elerbug.

When Ghoat walked in, Edlerbug shot laserd at them through his eye. "You are late."

Ghosyt dodged the laser and jumped into thier seat. Batman followed them. Quirred looked at Batman in fear and awe.

"Nice pet thing." Myla put her hand out to pet batman.

Ghost nodded. "Yeah a funky guy in a tent told me to take his kid and now I have a pet. I named it bartman."

"Hello Batnman" said Quirrel. The whole class went to pet Batman but Professor Eledbug shot lasers again. "GET BACK TO YOUR FUCKING SEATS YOU ABSOLUTE INGRATES YOU!" Everyone went back to their seats, scared of the lasers.

Quirell signed. "This class is a nightmare." Gjhost noticed a funky red flame appear over his head. "Wow quirrel you made a flame appear." Quirrel looked up but didnt see anything. "I dont see anything? Maybe you have a batman induced hallucination?"

A really fucked up lookin dude with a mask appeared out of nowhere, taking the flame in his staff thing. "oh shut" said ghost as the dude started whackin fireballs every where. Elderbng's papers caught on fire. "Hey who the fuck is doing that! Arson is a crime!"

Though instict, Ghost took their nail out. "whack" went the nail as it hit the wacky dude. Ghost jumped around a bunch and fought the guy that apparently no one else could see while the fire alrams started to go off. Everyone else went out to the field as the building lit on fire.

After a fight, the guy exploded and left all the flame behind. The fire went all into one smallish blob, and Batman ate it. "wack" said myla. "that was a nightmare." Another flame appeared above her head, and Ghost readys their weapon, hitting the fucker really damn hard as soon as it appeared.

"What? What?" said myla as something happened over her head. Batman ate the second flame and myla looked up. "Oh it's just Batman!"

Everyone else went back into the classroom to continue the lesson now that the fire was out, but Ghost had an idea. "So the flames happen when people say 'nightmare' huh?" They felt heat over their head and looked up to see another flame. When the guy showed up they wacked that one too and Batman ate a third flame.

Elderbug was angry. "Ghost what the fuck are you doing"

Ghost nodded wisely. "You wouldnt understand."

Professor Elderbug shook his head. "Waving around a weapon in class is illegal, Ghost. Myla, you are sent to the principle's office."

Myla looked fuck. "ok."

Batman glowed with a light just then, and ghost looked at batman. "Can I leave too porfesser?"

Elderbig yelled. "Yeah ok get out if you want fucker."

Ghost left, going back to the funky tent. When they found mr. hot topic they held up Batman. "What is this?"

The edgy guy saw his kid glowing and smiled. "Good. You have fed it nightmare flames. It can grow this way." Just as he finished saying that, Batman turned into a slightly bigger batman. "Now Batman will shoot flames at your enemies. The more flames you feed it, the more it will grow and become more powerful. Now fuck off. I dont want to pay child support." He disappeared in flames again.

Ghost started walking out with Batman behind him. "This sure is funny." The guy from before playing the buggordion stopped them.

"Looks like Grimm explained nothing to you?" Ghost looked at Accordion Man.

"Is that the edgy dudes name?" Ghost said.

The accordion man nodded. "Yeah. And I'm Brumm. Anyway it looks like you've successfully completed Phase one of the Ritual. Basically you gotta get people to say 'nightmare' and then whack the shit out of the resulting grimmkin, but it doesnt work when we say it, and people can only say it one time for the flame. Looks like youve been doing that."

Ghost shugged. "yeah I guess? anyway what do I get out of this?"

Brumm shugged. "You get to keep Batman? and Grimm doesnt have to pay child support. Its a win win."

"Cool." Ghost left the tent, tried to think of ways to get people to say "nightmare." They kept walking until they bumped into the mantis lords again.

"Oh look it's scrawny mcHiddenmuscles. Howre you." The mantis lords were probably skipping class because they were bad ass like that.

"Quick say the word nightmare!" Ghost said.

The lords looked at each other and sheugged. They all said nightmare, and 3 flames showed up. The flame dudes were a bit stronger this time, but Ghost was wicked jacked, so they all died pretty fast. Batman ate the 3 flames and started glowing again. "Welp. Time to go back to that tent."

They went back to the tent and the mantis lords kept skipping class. Ghost realized they were also skipping class, and felt like they were bad ass too.

"Wow you're back fast" said Brumm. Ghost shrugged. "I'm kind of over powered for the sake of short fight scenes."

Brumm looked toward the end of the tent. "Go see Grimm. I think you're supposed to fight him now?"

Ghost continued into the tent. Grimm was there again. "Are we supposed to fight now?" Ghost said.

Grimm nodded. "Yeah I would fight you normally but I don't feel like it. You're supposed to collect some more flames now." Batman became a bit bigger as he said that.

Ghost started walking back. Brumm looked at Ghost as they passed, and tapped thm on the shoulder. "Also by the way, after you collect some more flames, you have to fight a souped up version of Grimm I think. Just a heads up. And once the child is suffeintly fed this time, flames will stop appearinmg." Ghost thanked him for the warning and left again.

When they got out of the tent, Myla was there. "Hi ghost. What are you doing?"

"Im trying to get people to say nightmare."

Myla looked at the bigger Batman. "Nightmare?"

Ghost shook their head. "No it doesn't work for you, you already said it." Just then, class rang, and people started leaving.

"Maybe if you bribe them with Batman pets you can just ask people?"

Ghost nodded. "Good idea." They jumped up to the top of the roof. "HEY EVERYONE, IF YOU SAY THE WORD NIGHTMARE I'LL LET YOU PET BATMAN!"

Only a few people yelled out the word, but it was enough to create a bunch of stronger enemies show up. Ghost jumped into the crowd of fuckers, whacking their nail around and getting red fire blobs. Once Batman ate them all, people kept yelling "nightmare" but no more flames showed up. Batman glowed again, and transformed again right there to have actual big wings and glowing red eyes. But then Batman transformed back. A voice from the cowd yelled "Can I pet Batman now?"

"No." said ghost. Everyone left to go home and Ghost went back to the tent.

When he got to Grimm, grimm bowed. "Cool. Now the final part of this is that you go into my mind and fight the manifestation of nightmare itself."

Ghost tilded their head. "How?"

Grimm shrugged. "Beats me. I thought you would knwo." Ghost shook their head. "Well, guess I'll move into the area until you do then. Not gonna stay in this school area anyway. Now leave."

When Ghost left the tent, they turned around to look at the tent, but it wasn't there! The tent was completely gone! "Whatever" said Ghost and turned to Quirrel and Myla, who were also there.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, right Ghost? You can stay at my house if you-" Quirrel was cut off by Grimm teleporting in.

"Oh yeah. By the way I just remembered you're a part of the troupe now so you have to live with us too."

Ghost turned back to Quirrel. "Looks like I do have a place to stay?"

Quirrel srugged and left with Myla.

TO BE COMTIMBUED...


End file.
